Désemparé
by shunrei
Summary: Fic RyomaFuji, faite de deux manières différentes un chapitre un peu guimauve et la seconde un peu plus dure.
1. Chapter 1

_**Désemparé.**_

_**Fic n°1.**_

_Notes :__ J'ai fait deux versions de cette fic, une toute gentille et l'autre plus brut si je peux dire ça comme ça._

_Disclaimer :__ Les personnages de Prince of tennis ne m'appartiennent pas._

_Couple :__Au début SakunoRyoma, puis Fuji RyomaFuji._

C'était son troisième rendez-vous avec Sakuno, et Ryoma devait se rendre à l'évidence, il n'était pas tellement attiré par elle, s'il avait accepté de sortir avec elle, c'était vraiment pour lui faire plaisir, il ne pouvait sûrement pas dire qu'il l'aimait, il avait de l'affection pour elle, et sa timidité l'amusait, bien sûr, toute l'équipe de Seigaku était au courant, et s'en amusait surtout Fuji qui faisait des blagues encore plus perverses que d'haabitude, mais parfois Ryoma pouvait lire dans ses yeux quelque chose de bizarre, il n'avait aucune idée de ce à quoi cela correspondait. Lheure avait sonné pour lui d'aller retrouver sa petite amie.

Sakuno ce jour-là portait une robe rose qui la mettait en valeur et s'harmonisait totalement avec la couleur de ses joues. Ryoma, en la voyant sourit un peu ironiquement ce qui pour la jeune fille correspondait à un sourire tendre. Ils se promenèrent tranquillement dans la ville, visitant quelques boutiques de ci, de là. A aucun moment, ils ne se rendirent compte qu'ils étaient suivis. Ils se rendirent dans un parc pour pouvoir discuter un peu. A un moment, Sakuno leva la tête vers lui les yeux suppliants, Ryoma pencha la sienne vers elle mais au moment de l'embrasser, il se leva brusquement, s'excusa, puis partit en courant. Ne faisant même pas attention où il allait, ni à ce qu'il avait devant lui. Bien entendu, il rentra dans quelqu'un, le faisant tomber et se retrouvant assis sur lui, il leva aussitôt la tête, resta en arrêt pendant un instant devant l'expression perverse de son vis-à-vis.

Ca ne me gêne pas que tu restes sur moi, Echizen-kun, mais je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit l'endroit.

Gomen, Fuji sempaï, je ne faisais pas attention (et repensant à ce qu'il s'était passé, il sentit des larmes coulées, sur ses joues), suma Fuji-sempaï, sayonara, (et il voulût repartir, mais il fût retenu, avant d'avoir pu faire un pas).

Matte, Echizen-kun, Daijoubou ?

Je ne sais pas, je ne comprends rien, il faut que je réfléchisse.

Allons-en parler ailleurs, qui sait, je pourrais peut-être t'aider ?

Sane ? (Il suivit le tensaï de Seigaku jusque chez lui, se demandant ce qu'il allait pouvoir lui dire, il ne pouvait tout de même pas lui raconter que s'il n'avait pas pu embrasser Sakuno, c'est parce qu'il l'avait vu devant ses yeux et qu'il n'avait pas réussi à passer outre).

Alors que s'est-il passé avec Ryuzaki-Chan ? Tu étais avec elle, Ne ? (Il sourit en le voyant rougir légèrement).

Oui.

Et ?

Je ne sais pas comment dire, hummmm…

Elle t'a sauté dessus et tu t'es sauvé en courant ? Non, ne me dit pas que c'est toi qui t'es jeté sur elle ?

Fuji Sempaï ! C'est juste qu'elle voulait que je l'embrasse …..et je n'ai pas pu.

Quoi, tu n'as pas embrassé cette jolie demoiselle ? (Pourquoi je sens de l'ironie sous-jacente ? ).

Non, je n'ai pas pu parce que je voyais quelqu'un d'autre devant moi, et je n'ai pas su quoi faire….

Et qui était-ce ?

Je ne peux pas vous le dire.

Dis-moi, et je t'aiderai, sans ça (il lui glissa lentement la main dans le cou, lui lécha le lobe de l'oreille, l'embrassa sur le front, puis releva la tête, Ryoma avait fermé les yeux) Dis-moi.

Je ……voudrais vous le dire, mais j'ai peur, et pourquoi souhaitez-vous le savoir ?

Ca m'intéresse parce que je tiens à toi, non, ne baisse pas la tête, où veux tu que je te montre à quel point je tiens à toi ? (Il baissa la tête, prêt à l'embrasser, mais le jeune prince, se rejeta en arrière, effrayé).

Fuji sempaï, onegaï. Là, c'est moi qui ne comprends pas.

Hummmmm…. Qu'y –a-t-il qui ne soit pas clair, le fait que je puisse tenir à toi ? C'est simple, tu es mignon, doué, ambitieux, volontaire. Je t'aime, ca ne s'explique pas. (Il vit les yeux du jeune brun s'écarquillés de surprise, puis il lui sauta dans les bras.

Fuji sempaï, c'est vous que j'ai vu, mais je ne voulais pas vous le dire, parce que je craignais que vous vous moquiez de moi.

Jamais, je suis ravi de savoir çà, (il s'assit plus confortablement et prit son petit ami sur ses genoux, il lui suça les lèvres doucement, le força à écarter celles-ci, puis explora tendrement sa bouche lentement, il prit sur lui d'interrompre leur baiser, ne voulant pas l'effrayer, Ryoma se blottit plus complètement contre lui). Autre chose, que vas-tu faire pour ta petite amie ?

Oups, je l'avais oublié, je vais devoir rompre, je pense, je préfère être avec toi qu'avec elle. Ca va sans doute lui faire mal, mais c'est sans doute mieux, comme ça.

Tu as raison. (Il lui embrassa le front).

Je devrais y aller, non ?

Ca peut attendre demain. »

Il le reprit tout contre lui et l'embrassa.

Le lendemain à la pause de midi, Ryoma alla trouver Sakuno, et demanda à lui parler, ils sortirent sur le toit.

Excuse-moi, pour hier.

Ce n'est rien.

Il faut que je t'explique…

Ce n'est pas la peine, je savais que ne m'aimais pas, si tu veux qu'on arrête de se voir ça me va. (Elle lui fit un pauvre sourire). Je vais y aller.

Merci, Sakuno (il lui caressa doucement la joue), Gomen.

Il la regarda partir, triste pour elle, il sentit deux bras se refermer sur lui, il se retourna pour mieux se presser contre Fuji.

Alors comment ça s'est passé ?

Bien, je n'ai même pas eût à rompre, elle l'a fait elle-même.

Elle est intelligente et elle t'aime.

Voui je sais, mais moi c'est toi que j'aime, et maintenant c'est sur nous deux que l'équipe rira.

Quelle importance ? Ca te gêne tant que ça ?

Non du moment qu'on est ensemble.

Ca tu peux en être sûr. »

Et Fuji l'embrassa pour mieux sceller sa promesse.

OWARI 

_Cette fic est complètement OOC mais ce n'est pas rave._


	2. Chapter 2

**Désemparé.**

**Version 2.**

Notes : Cette fic est la seconde version de «désemparé », elle est plus dure, il y aura un viol dedans donc celles qui sont sensibles devraient s'abstenir. Bonne lecture.

Disclaimer : les persos de Prince of Tennis ne m'appartiennent pas.

Couple : Sakuno Ryoma. FujiRyoma.

Aujourd'hui cela faisait un mois que Ryoma sortait avec Sakuno, il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il était amoureux d'elle, au début, il avait accepté pour lui faire plaisir, maintenant, il s'était habitué à elle, ils avaient rendez-vous ensemble deux fois par semaine, c'était devenu pour lui une routine, à tel point qu'il y allait machinalement. Depuis quelques jours il avait l'impression d'être suivi. Il ne voyait pas qui y aurait intérêt.

Pendant ce temps, Fuji réfléchissait au moyen qu'il pourrait utiliserpour s'emparer de Ryôma, et le pousser à se séparer de cette «cruche » avec qui il sortait. Il avait trouvé. Il mettrait tout en œuvre le lendemain. Dans peu de temps, il l'aurait récupéré, même s'il devait tout briser pour cela.

Durant leur entraînement, la cousine de Ryôma, arriva pour lui parler. Il alla la voir et écouta ce qu'elle était venue lui annoncer, peu de temps après, toute l'équipe l'entendit hurler, ils se précipitèrent. Ils pûrent l'entendre dire :

Pourquoi, Karupin, c'est juste un chat, enfin c'est MON chat.

Justement, il y avait ce mot pour toi.

Ils l'ont enlevé à cause de Moi ? Mais pouquoi ?

Vas-y, tu sauras.

Haï. Bûchô, est-ce que je peux partir, je ne pense pas pouvoir jouer correctement.

Oui, vas-y.

Echizen, si tu as besoin de nous, n'hésite pas, lui ditMomo.

Arigato Gozaimasu, Sempaïs. »

Il avait rendez-vous à 18h30 près d'une cabine téléphonique, à côté des courts de tennis de rue, tout ce qu'il savait c'est qu'on lui dirait ce qu'il devrait faire ensuite. Une question lancinante lui martelait l'esprit : Pourquoi ?

Arrivé à côté de la cabine publique, surpris, il vit un jeune garçon courir vers lui et lui tendre un message. Il essaya de savoir à quoi ressembler le kidnappeur mais le jeune garçon ne pût le renseigner car il n'avait qu'aperçut l'auteur du message. Le pli lui disait de se rendre 500 m plus loin, et le même manège se répéta, jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve près d'une cabane complètement perdue au milieu de nulle part, il ne se sentait même pas capable de retrouver son chemin jusque chez lui. Il entra, regarda autour de lui, ne voyant rien, il allait ressortir quand il fût bloqué par quelqu'un, il n'eût pas le temps de réagir qu'il se retrouvait à genoux, pieds et mains liés, baillonné. Son agresseur l'amena à lui et commença à lui expliquer ce qu'il voulait de lui. Son corps, son âme. Puis il lui décrivit très crûment, tout ce qu'il allait lui faire.

Ryôma était complètement dérouté, son esprit n'arrivait plus à suivre, tout allait trop vite pur lui, il perdit complètement pied et s'évanouit.

A son réveil, il revint à lui, étendu, attaché, et plus gênant pour lui complètement nu, il sentit une main qui se promenait doucement sur son torse, descendre plus bas, toujours plus bas vers sa virilité. Le baillon lui avait été enlevé. Il commença à secouer la tête, mais son agresseur, la lui maintint et l'embrassa, puis continua ses caresses lentes et insidieuses.

Non, non arrêtez, je vous en prie.

Chut, je ne te veux pas de mal.

Ce n'est pas vrai, si vous ne me vouliez pas de mal, vous ne feriez pas ca.

Au même instant, son kidnappeur continuait à le caresser de la plus licencieuse façon, ses mains se faisaient de plus en plus perverses, le caressant incessamment, excitant chaque point sensible du jeune tennisman. Quand il le sentit sur le point d'exploser, il lui sourit, et l'emmena encore plus loin.

Alors, tu vas encore me dire que tu n'as pas aimé.

En effet, mon corps a peut-être apprécié, mais pas moi, qui que vous soyiez. Vous êtes horrible, je vous hais, après tout ce que vous venez de faire, vos pensez vraiment que je vais remettre mon cœur entre vos mains, vous seriez capable de le casser. . Rendez-moi mon chat, je rentre chez moi.

Ton chat est chez toi, je l'ai ramené avant de venir ici. Pars, avant que je ne perde l'envie de te laisser faire. »

Ryoma, vit son agresseur détourner la tête, mais pas assez vite pour qu'il n'aperçoive une larme coulée sur sa joue. Il hésita un instant, sur le pas de la porte, mais il n'eût pas le temps de réfléchir, il fût poussé à l'extérieur, au même moment un rayon de lune éclaira les traits de son violeur.

Fuji Sempaï, que…

Va-t'en, Echizen.

Mais, expliquez-moi…

Il n'a rien à comprendre, tu me haïs alors pars. »

Fuji retourna s'enfermer dans la cabane. Ryôma partit en se promettant d'éclaircir la situation dès le lendemain.

Le jour suivant, à l'heure de l'entraînement, Echizen, se prépara rapidement, pour essayer de parler avec son ex-ravisseur. Mais celui-ci le fuyait, Ryoma se fit attraper par Momo et les autres qui voulaient savoir ce qui s'éatit passé la veille, il se débarassa de la question en disant :

Karupin est rentré tout seul, avant même que je n'aille au rv, Son kidnappeur en était encore très, très loin », tout en disant cela, il ne quittait pas Fuji des yeux, en le voyant partir, il s'approcha de lui. « Je peux vous parlez, Fuji-Sempaï, onegai. » Il vit qu'il voulait refuser mais les autres les regardant, il ne pouvait pas s'échapper.

Pourquoi pas ? (Il continua son chemin. Echizen le suivant.) Que me veux-tu ?

Vous parler d'hier.

Tout a été dit, je pense, non ? » Une douleur intense apparût sur les traits du jeune tensaï.

Non, je veux seulement savoir pourquoi vous avez fait çà, il devait exister d'autres moyens, non ?

Peut-être, mais malgré ma longue réflexion sur le sujet c'est tout ce que j'ai trouvé. J'étais désespéré, et te voir sortir avec cette sorcière, n'a rien arrangé, et je ne voyais aucune solution. Je suis vraiment désolé de t'avoir fait souffrir. Est-ce que tu pourras me pardonner un jour, Echizen ?

Vous savez, je n'ai pas vraiment souffert, c'est juste que je n'ai pas apprécié d'être forcé, et je ne vous en veux plus vraiment, Fuji sempaï.

Tant mieux.

Vous savez, Fuji Sempaï, si vous encore envie de me conquérir, vous pourriez tout reprendre à zéro.

Vraiment ? (Et tout en disant cela Syuusuke s'était rapproché du jeune prince au point d'être tout contre lui).

Oui, et je ne sors plus avec Ryuzaki-Chan.

Ah ? Y serais-je pour quelque chose ?

Oui, partons d'ici, je ne veux pas que les autres nous voient.

Réellement ?Aurais-tu honte d'être vu avec moi ?

Non, mais Fuji Sempaï, nous ne sommes pas encore vraiment ensemble. »

Il eût à peine le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il fût interrompu par une bouche vorace….

Il avait commencé sa semaine en sortant avec Sakuno, aujourd'hui il était dévoré par Fuji, il en était encore très très très loin.

OWARI

Notes : peut être que certaines d'entre vous n'apprécieront pas ma fin mais je n'en voyais pas d'autre.


End file.
